Princess' Feelings
by Romi Knox
Summary: YURI. Aunque seguían relacionándose y eso hacía feliz a Christa, en realidad deseaba que todo fuese como antes.


Aprovecho también para subir este OS que lo tengo en tráfico (?) xD! Este igual fue escrito para la actividad del foro en el que participo.

**Advertencias:** Yuri. UA.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.

**Comentarios:** Es mi primera vez escribiendo de Shingeki, así que no me vayan a matar o decapitar ;u;

**Pareja:** Ymir x Christa Renz.

**Aclaraciones:** Reitero que es mi primer escrito de SnK D:! Tal vez haya OoC.

**Dedicatorias:** A Viola quien fue la persona que pidió este escrito /o/ Yo sólo fui buenecita y la complací.

* * *

**Princess' Feelings**

**. . .**

Mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía que había llegado a su mente, la pequeña rubia se encargaba de abrir los estantes y el refrigerador de su cocina para ver lo que tenía que comprar para la cena de ese día. Poco a poco la página que tenía en manos se iba llenando con los nombres de los ingredientes y cosas que debía obtener, manteniendo una suave y encantadora sonrisa, totalmente dedicada a lo que hacía.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de casa luego de colocárselo, ya que para estas fechas era normal que el frío asaltase el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía. Afuera, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca para permitir que su caliente aliento ayudara a que estas no se congelaran por completo, guardándolas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para poder emprender su camino, yendo directo a los sitios en los que podría conseguir lo que necesitaba; no quería perder el tiempo.

Producto del tiempo que había, toda la tarde se la pasó durmiendo y, para cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que no adelantó ni planeó nada para la cena. No es que le resultase un problema por completo, a fin de cuentas vivía sola, pero no podía darse ese lujo cuando era una de las pocas enfermeras que podían aún tratar a las personas del lugar; no había mucha gente al tratarse de un pueblo pequeño y, sinceramente, le daba demasiado sentimiento permitir que las señoras mayores se encargaran de la salud de otros cuando debían hacerlo de la propia por sus edades.

Salió de la panadería luego de despedirse animadamente del hombre, curvando sus labios con amabilidad mientras apegaba la bolsa de pan caliente a su pecho, sintiendo cómo el calor recorría la piel de sus manos; era una sensación bastante agradable. Sacó la lista de compras del bolsillo y observó lo próximo que debía conseguir, devolviéndola al mismo sitio para acortar camino a través de una angosta calle, saludando a las personas que conocía con las que se topaba. Al salir de allí y cruzar hacia su derecha, se detuvo unos segundos y pestañeó seguidamente al visualizar gente reunida, por lo que se acercó a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

—No creas que podrás salirte con la tuya sólo porque este sea un pueblo pequeño y pacífico —aseguraba un hombre rubio que lucía una expresión seria.

El alguacil Smith.

La rubia recién llegada no podía saber a quién le estaba diciendo aquello, y es que por más que se pusiera de puntillas no alcanzaba a ver a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo, por lo que podía notar. Sin embargo, seguía intentándolo.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está lo que te robaste?

Se escuchó cómo el individuo en el piso chasqueó su lengua con fastidio, levantándose para sacudirse las vestimentas, fue allí cuando la pequeña chica pudo advertir de quién se trataba; Ymir solía siempre meterse en pleitos últimamente, no era que se lo mereciera o algo similar, pero se había convertido en una joven problemática…, o eso había oído.

—Lo lamento por ti, Erwin, pero esta vez no he sido yo.

Como siempre, la fémina lucía esa expresión seria y despreocupada, aún cuando se había revelado ante los observadores una herida que ahora volvía a cubrir con la venda desgastada que, suponía, estuvo cubriendo su brazo izquierdo hasta que por alguna razón terminó soltándose; eso no se veía nada bien.

—¿Te atreves a decir eso cuando estas mujeres te han visto robarlo? —encuestó el oficial con una ceja en alto, riendo por lo bajo pero sin gracia—. Es una lástima que no pueda haber reparo para algunas personas.

—De verdad que no necesito tu lástima, ¿sabes? —inquirió la castaña, majeándose la nuca con su mano derecha—. En cuanto a esas viejas, bien sabes que cualquiera en este pueblo es capaz de mentir con tal de perjudicarme —ahora metió sus manos en los bolsillos del ligeramente ajustado pantalón que utilizaba—. Bien, si no tienen más pruebas con las cuales culparme, entonces ya me retiro.

La multitud se fue haciendo a un lado para permitir que la fémina saliese de aquel círculo, evitando por todos los medios el siquiera rozarla. Por su parte, la dulce rubia salió trotando tras de ella para poder alcanzarla; comprendía que en ese mismo momento tenía las miradas de medio pueblo encima, pero era algo que solía ignorar todas las veces en que decidía ayudar o acompañar a la muchacha.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ymir? —preguntó ni bien estuvo a su lado.

—Esas viejas intentan inculparme por el robo de una de sus vasijas. Lo de siempre —bufó con evidente fastidio—. Por otro lado… será un problema para ti si sigues actuando de esta manera; sabes que no les agrado —le recordó, mirándola de reojo.

Sin embargo, lo que vio fue esa sonrisa amable que la rubia siempre lucía, por lo que no pudo evitar curvar un poco sus labios y volver la vista al frente, suspirando resignada; sabía que la chica seguiría siendo así por más que le dijera que no.

—¿Qué… te sucedió en el brazo? —encuestó cuidadosamente en voz baja.

—Eh, ¿esto? No es nada —había alzado su extremidad, mostrando su venda—. Cuando venía hacia acá del pueblo vecino, me encontré con unos asaltantes y fue un poco problemático tratar con ellos —bufó, fastidiada.

Christa suspiró con una expresión de evidente resignación, pero cambiando a una de sorpresa casi instantáneamente al darse cuenta de algo.

—¿No te ibas a quedar con tus abuelos en el otro pueblo, Ymir?

—Sí, iba a hacerlo… —hablaba con ese tono de voz que le restaba importancia a las cosas—. Murieron hace unos días, así que decidí venir porque allá me aburría.

La mente de la de menor estatura se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, bajando su mirada al suelo; ¿de verdad algo como eso…? Ni siquiera sabía qué podía decirle. Se mordió el labio inferior y pronto su cambio de ánimos fue notorio para la castaña, quien le colocó una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos.

—No te preocupes, ellos ya estaban en edad —soltó una lenta y suave bocanada de aire.

Ambas se mantuvieron conversando mientras se hacían compañía, así la rubia aprovechó para terminar de comprar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para la cena, aunque lo que ahora tenía en mente para hacer recién llegara a casa era revisar la herida de la mayor, ya que le preocupaba muchísimo; aparte, también necesitaba un cambio de vendas.

—No tienes que hacerlo —repitió a saber por cuánta vez mientras veía cómo la fémina tomaba unas vendas nuevas.

—Podría infectarse si no las cambias —le recordó, empezando a cubrir su brazo—. Además, sabes que me gusta mi trabajo.

En silencio y luego de suspirar, se quedó viéndola de reojo mientras terminaba de vendar.

—Aún no tengo con qué pagarte… —murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No necesito que tú lo hagas —continuaba concentrada en lo que hacía—. Oh, por cierto. No tienes calefactor en tu apartamento, ¿no es así? Porque no te quedas aquí conmigo…, hace tiempo que no lo haces —propuso un poco esperanzada.

Ymir lo pensó por un rato, haciendo uso del tiempo que Christa tardaba en terminar lo que hacía; si debía explicarlo mejor, la última vez que estuvo en el pueblo la había estado evitando ya que de verdad no deseaba perjudicarla con la fama que se tenía bien ganada. Sin embargo, era muy difícil hacerlo porque le gustaba estar siempre al lado de la rubia, y ésta tampoco aceptó el trato que le estaba dando. Bueno, eso era de esperar.

—¡Listo! —anunció animada la pequeña cuando hubo acabado, recogiendo todo lo utilizado para devolverlo a su lugar. Para su sorpresa, en el mismo instante en que se puso de pie, la castaña le detuvo al tomarle del brazo, dejando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios cuando se hubo levantado.

—Lo siento… —susurró al separarse.

Sentía que en serio le debía esa disculpa –y muchas más– por la forma en que había actuado con ella desde que volvió luego de graduarse como enfermera, aún cuando lo hubiese hecho por su bien. Claro, tenía aún sus razones muy claras, y es que en el tiempo en que Christa se encontraba estudiando y esforzándose para ser alguien en la vida, no había hecho más que convertirse en una ladrona para poder vivir tras la muerte de sus padres. Se había transformado en alguien que no merecía estar a su lado.

¡Pero era tan difícil dejarla!

Habían estado juntas desde que la había protegido de unos niños que se metían con ella durante la primaria sólo porque parecía débil. Recordaba que también pensaba así de la joven, y justo por eso no pudo despegarse de su lado; una extraña necesidad de cuidarla por sobre cualquier otra cosa y/o persona le llenó desde aquel entonces, y seguía siendo de la misma manera aún cuando Christa ya no fuese una niña frágil. Sabía que la rubia era totalmente capaz de defenderse ahora, de quejarse si algo no le gustaba o le terminaba incomodando, y eso en parte le hacía sentir que ya no le necesitaba…

¿Qué habría sucedido en el tiempo que se fue lejos para estudiar su carrera? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea, pero temía que hubiese encontrado nuevos amigos, ¿quizás un novio o una novia? Incluso no se creyó que estaba de vuelta en el pueblo hasta que la vio con sus propios ojos, y eso le alivió en su momento. Estaba feliz de que se volviera más fuerte de voluntad y carácter, pero no soportaba sentir que perdía el pequeño y único lugar que podía ocupar a su lado.

—Ymir… —escuchó murmuró casi con voz llorosa, dejando las cosas a un lado—. Te extrañaba tanto, Ymir… —aseguró mientras se abrazaba a ella, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos—. No tienes que disculparte —las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Entonces tú no llores… —le pidió, tomándola de las mejillas para limpiarlas con sus dedos pulgares.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo a dormir como en los viejos tiempos?

—Sí, lo haré…, pero deja de llorar, Christa.

La aludida asintió varias veces, sonriendo al estar increíblemente feliz con aquella respuesta; de verdad le hacía falta, la extrañaba demasiado y por más que había intentado hablarle desde que llegó al pueblo hace unos tres meses atrás, no conseguía que el ambiente entre ambas fuese como siempre. Luego de aquello se enteró que la castaña se estuvo metiendo en problemas, robando y de vez en cuando atacando a personas del lugar, y que por eso ya nadie se acercaba a ella o la ayudaban.

Quería saber, necesitaba saber… ¿qué había sucedido en el tiempo que se encontró fuera?

Pero desearlo no era suficiente, e intentar hablar con Ymir tampoco lo había sido, porque ella sólo había estado ignorándola una y otra vez, respondiéndole cortamente o con monosílabos, dejando más que evidente que su simple presencia le molestaba e incomodaba… aunque pasado un tiempo se volvió más blanda, como si de repente hubiese cambiado totalmente de parecer en cuanto a tratarla de esa forma.

—No te volveré a dejar, Ymir… Te lo prometo —aseguró la rubia, quien ahora se encontraba acostada sobre su cama mientras tenía a la aludida sobre ella.

—Todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido tu culpa, no tienes que preocuparte.

Retirando los cabellos que cubrían la frente de la más pequeña, dejó un pequeño beso allí para volver a juntar sus labios a los de ella, tomándola de ambas mejillas para profundizar con más facilidad a medida en que era correspondida. Fue así como una de sus manos se deslizó sobre todo el costado del cuerpo de la menor, delineándolo hasta que se atrevió a acariciar su abdomen bajo la blusa que estaba utilizando, la cual fue lanzada segundos después hacia alguna parte.

—Ymir… —la observó de lleno a los ojos, teniendo los propios cristalizados, casi como si pidiera algo.

—¿Estás segura…? —interrogó, estando apoyada sobre sus rodillas, teniendo un excelente panorama del cuerpo de la rubia bajo sí.

—Pensabas hacerlo de todas maneras, ¿no…? —su rostro repentinamente enrojeció por completo, lo que provocó que la castaña también lo hiciera y desviara, por consecuencia, la mirada.

—Bien…, entiendo.

Se inclinó nuevamente para besar sus labios, sólo que no duró demasiado ya que se dedicó a bajar hasta su cuello y así, poco a poco, lamer cada zona de su delicada piel. Dejó varias marcas por primera vez en tanto tiempo, reclamando a la muchacha como suya otra vez; la sola idea de pensar que alguien más podría hacerle este tipo de cosas le causaba ganas de vomitar. De seguro golpearía a quien intentase siquiera arrebatársela.

Porque Christa le pertenecía…, siempre había sido así. La protegería y cuidaría de cualquiera que le hiciera daño, aún si ese cualquiera fuese sí misma.

—Volvamos a estar juntas… como antes… —pidió en un hilo de voz suave—. Te necesito, Ymir…

La aludida no pudo evitar sonreír complacida al escucharla decir aquello seguido de unos agradables gemidos que se le escaparon en el instante en que movió sus dedos, por lo que la observó con tal ternura y cariño igual al aprecio que le tenía.

—¿Estás bien con alguien como yo? —encuestó.

Christa negó con su cabeza, teniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su rostro rojo por completo por lo ligeramente avergonzada que se encontraba.

—No estoy bien con alguien como tú, estoy bien porque eres tú —corrigió.

Aquellas palabras le arrancaron una nueva sonrisa, por lo que se inclinó hacia el oído de la rubia, en el cual dejó un pequeño beso.

—Que sea lo que la princesa quiera…

La pequeña sonrió e Ymir sintió algo cálido en su pecho cuando la observó.

¿Volver a estar juntas como antes… eh? No sonaba nada mal.

* * *

¡Y esto es todo, amigos! (?)

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bueno, malo, terrible, del asco, debería abandonar este fandom? ~

Yo sólo he visto el anime, así que sería excelente si alguna persona que lea el manga me comenta qué le pareció xD

See ya, my people (LL' Happy Merry Christmas for everybody ^_^

_**¿Me regalarías un precioso review? Eso me haría muy feliz =D**_


End file.
